Rory's Decision
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 7 now uploaded! Dean or Jess? What happens when Rory sees newcomer Jess? My version of when Jess first arrived. Please RR!
1. I saw him!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm not sure how long Dean and Rory had been together when Jess came, but for the purpose of my story they've been together for several months.

As Rory Gilmore walked through town, she thought about her relationship with her boyfriend Dean.

They had been going out for several months now, but for the past month Rory had been struggling with her feelings concerning him.

She didn't think that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her, and that she had felt for the first several months of their relationship.

In truth she didn't think that she loved him anymore, and in one way she wanted to break up with him. But on the other hand, if she did breakup with him she would most likely break his heart. And he would want to know why.

Since it was Saturday, Rory figured that her best friend Lane would be able to hang out.

Arriving at the Kim house, Rory walked in, and headed upstairs to Lane's room.

Stopping at Lane's door, she knocked and called "It's Rory."

Lane opened up the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hi! I was hoping you'd show up. I've been studying for hours. I just now finished all of my homework, so I definitely could go for some hanging out" Lane told her.

"Well then let's go" Rory said.

Both girls hurried downstairs, and headed for the front door.

Lane quickly hollered to her mother that "She was going to hang out with Rory."

"Wait!" Mrs. Kim commanded.

Both girls stopped, and turned to her.

"Have you finished your homework?" Mrs. Kim asked Lane.

"Yes ma'am" Lane said.

"All right, you may go" her mother said.

"Bye!" they called over their shoulders, as they headed out the door.

As they headed through town at a leisurely pace, Rory told Lane "I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure. What is it?" Lane asked.

"I think that I want to breakup with Dean" Rory said in a matter of fact voice.

Lane stopped walking, and grabbed Rory's arm. "Why?"

"Because, I don't think that I feel the same way about him that I used to," Rory said.

"But that's normal" Lane told her.

"No, I don't think that I feel as much for him as he feels for me" Rory explained.

"So, are you going to breakup with him?" Lane asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him. But, I just don't know. I don't want to have to tell him that I don't love him," Rory said.

"Well" Lane started.

"But suddenly Rory stopped walking, and grabbed Lane's arm.

"Rory?" Lane said.

Rory was staring at the bus stop.

"Look" she whispered.

Lane looked, and saw a dark haired guy stepping off of the bus.

"I see. But what about him?" Lane asked.

"Hey, he's meeting Luke" Rory squealed.

"Oh yeah. That must be Jess, Luke's nephew" Lane said.

"Yeah, you're right. I remember my mom told me that he was coming." Rory said.

"Anyway, so what about Dean?" Lane asked her.

"I'm definitely gonna breakup with him" Rory stated.

Lane's eyes bugged out. "But, I thought you said that you weren't sure."

"I'm sure now" Rory replied.

"But what suddenly changed, that now you're so sure?" Lane asked.

"I saw him." Rory said simply, as she pointed at Jess and Luke as they walked to the diner.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue or leave it at this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	2. Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

"Rory!" Lane squealed.

"What?" Rory asked her.

"I can't believe you said that!" Lane told her.

"Why? It's the truth," Rory stated in a matter of fact voice.

Lane rolled her eyes. "So, how are you going to break up with Dean?"

Rory sighed and said, "As gently as possible. I am so not looking forward to this."

"No one likes to break up with someone, Rory" Lane told her.

"I know. But, let's stop talking about it and go to Luke's for some coffee" Rory said as she started walking toward the diner.

Lane laughed and followed her. "And maybe meet Luke's nephew?"

"That could be" Rory answered lightly. But Lane noticed that she increased her pace slightly.

"Hey Luke" Rory said when she and entered the diner.

Luke looked up and attempted a smile. "Rory, I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet my nephew. He's around Lane's and your age."

Rory and Lane nodded their okay, and sat down at the counter.

"I'll go get him," Luke said as he headed for the stairs. But before he had taken the first step, he turned to Rory with an uncertain expression on his face.

"Rory, do you think that maybe, you could work here a couple of days a week after school?"

Rory looked startled for a second. "Well, I guess I could. I'll have to check with mom, but I'm sure it will be okay. But how come?"

"I just think that maybe it would help Jess, that's my nephew, adjust if their were someone his age ganging around to talk to" Luke said.

"Is he going to be working in the diner?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah. Oh, and I'll pay you for your hours" Luke told her.

"Okay, sure" Rory replied.

"Thanks' Luke said, before heading up the stairs to retrieve Jess.

Lane, who had been sitting quietly, turned to Rory and said, "Cool. A new job and a potential new boyfriend."

"Lane, he might turn out to be not my type, or he might not like me" Rory answered.

Lane rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Rory didn't get to respond to this, because Luke appeared with Jess right behind him.

Rory sucked in her breath when she saw him, and Lanes eyebrows shot up.

"He's even better looking up close," Rory thought.

"He's cute" was Lane's only thought.

Jess hadn't wanted to come down and meet Rory and Lane. "Just more people to judge me" Jess thought bitterly.

But when he looked up from the diner's floor and saw Rory, his mouth almost dropped open. "She's gorgeous" Jess thought.

Luke's voice snapped him back to reality. 

"Rory, Lane, this is my nephew Jess."

"Hi, welcome to Stars Hollow" Rory said.

Lane smiled at him and nodded. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Jess, this is Rory and this is Lane" Luke told him as he pointed to each girl.

Jess nodded. "Hi."

Everyone just kept looking at each other, and kind of smiling.

Finally, Luke cleared his throat and turned to Jess. "Rory will be working here with you, a couple of days a week after school."

Jess found himself grinning at this declaration. When he realized it, he was shocked. He barely ever smiled, and now after being near this girl for less than five minutes, he couldn't count how many times he had caught himself grinning like an idiot.

"Stop! I don't even know if she's got a boyfriend," he told himself.

"That's nice" Jess replied casually.

Rory threw him a small smile, and hopped off her stool.

"I have to go. I'm going to bring mom some coffee."

Lane snorted. "If you can pry it from Luke."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to Rory. "Where is your mom?"

"She had to work today" Rory replied.

"Here" Luke grunted as he handed her two cups of coffee to go.

"You guys like coffee?" Jess asked Rory.

Rory and Lane burst out laughing.

Jess shot Luke a bewildered look.

"That's a huge understatement," Luke told him with a sigh.

Jess smiled at Rory and Lane.

Lane smiled back and headed for the door. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Jess. Bye Rory."

Jess nodded at Lane and Rory smiled. "Bye Lane."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jess. Luke, do you want me to start work on Monday after school?" Rory asked him.

"Actually do you think you could start tomorrow? I would feel better if you got a little bit of training, before you started the afternoon rush" Luke told her.

Rory shrugged. "Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said as she walked out.

Jess looked over and cocked an eyebrow.

Luke laughed. "And you haven't even met the nuttier one yet!"

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

"Hey, mom" Rory called as she walked into the Independence Inn's lobby.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you bringing mommy what mommy thinks you're bringing her?" Lorelai asked with a grin on her face.

"Could be" Rory said with a laugh.

"Hand it over and you'll be mommy's bestest friend!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I already am your bestest friend!" Rory said and rolled her eyes at her mother's childishness. 

"Well, then I will love you forever" Lorelai said desperation creeping into her voice.

"You already do love me and will forever," Rory said with a big grin as she watched her mother look up at the ceiling racking her brain for more things to tell her.

"I'll let you pick the movie for movie night this Saturday night" Lorelai said and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "You can't refuse that!"

"Actually, I could but I'm tired of this game and the coffee's starting to burn my hand through this paper take-out cup." Rory answered.

"Aha!" Lorelai squealed.

"Aha! What?" Rory asked.

"It is coffee!" 

Rory rolled her eyes and handed the cup of coffee to Lorelai, who had eagerly stretched her hand out for it.

Lorelai gleefully took it and started to take a big sip.

"Don't burn your mouth, it's really hot" Rory cautioned her.

Lorelai ignored her and took a big sip anyway. "Me, Lorelai Gilmore, hurt herself with a cup of coffee? Never!"

But after her second sip, she winced and set the cup on the desk. 

"Burned yourself didn't you?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorelai just wrinkled her nose.

But when she thought Rory wasn't looking, she fanned her mouth with one hand.

"Ha! I knew it. You did burn yourself. Maybe next time you'll listen to me" Rory said triumphantly.

Lorelai just rolled her eyes and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello, Independence Inn. This is Lorelai speaking."

Rory wandered around the lobby while her mom took the call.

Hearing, Lorelai say goodbye, Rory walked back over to the desk and took a seat in the chair that sat behind the desk.

"So, was Luke's busy?" Lorelai asked her.

Rory shrugged. "Not really."

Lorelai noticing that Rory looked a little funny, so she asked, "Are you okay, hon? What's going on?"

Rory, who had been caught up in her thoughts about Dean and Jess, started. "Oh, um…"

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it here" Rory replied.

"Okay. We'll discuss it at home then" Lorelai said.

"Is it okay if I work at Luke's for a little while?" Rory asked suddenly.

Lorelai looked startled. "Why? Does he need the help?"

"Not particularly. But his nephew just got here and he's gonna work in the diner, and Luke thought it might help him adjust better if he had someone his own age hanging around. So, he asked if I would work in the diner with Jess and him for a bit." Rory told her.

Lorelai shrugged. "Okay. It's fine by me."

"Thanks, mom" Rory said and stood up just as Michel walked up to the desk.

"You had better not have been sitting in my chair" He said in his thick French accent.

Rory just laughed and headed for the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing, hon?" Lorelai called after her.

"Seeing if Sookie has something to eat" Rory answered.

"That's my smart girl!" Lorelai said with a laugh.

Rory just shook her head and turned back around.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters, products or anything pertaining to the show, or any rights to it. I do not own the Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory movie, any of the characters, products or anything affiliated or pertaining to the movie or any of the rights to it.

After getting something to eat from Sookie, Rory told Sookie and Lorelai goodbye and headed for home.

But as she was passing Lane's house, Lane came running out. "Hey, Rory! What are you doing?"

Rory stopped walking and grinned at Lane. " I was headed home to get my homework done, before mom gets home and wants to watch a movie or something."

"Oh" Lane said and wrinkled her nose.

"I don't have to go and do it right this minute I can hang out for a little while," Rory said with a smile.

"Cool. So, what do you want to do?" Lane asked her.

Rory shrugged. "I don't really care. I already got something to eat at the Inn, so I'm not hungry. We could go to the bookstore."

Lane groaned. "Or we could go watch Taylor stock the shelves at Doose's."

Rory laughed. "You would rather watch Taylor stock the shelves than go to the bookstore?"

Lane shook her head fervently. "You've dragged me to the bookstore sooooo many times that I don't even like to pass by it anymore."

"You're exaggerating" Rory said with a grin.

"Nope. Sometimes I even go out of my way so that I don't have to pass by it on my way home. I still love to read, I just don't like to go to the bookstore. Well, at least not the bookstore here anyway."

"All right, all right. No bookstore, today." Rory said as she threw up her hands in mock surrender.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lane asked.

"Go to Luke's and get some coffee?" Rory asked.

"But you already ate" Lane said with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't say anything about eating. I said go to Luke's and get some coffee," Rory said.

Lane shrugged. "Okay. I could go for some fries."

Laughing, the two headed off down the street towards Luke's.

"Hey, Luke" Rory said as she pushed open the door, to the diner, and she and Lane walked in.

"Hey, Rory, Lane" Luke said.

"Coffee, please" Rory said as she took a seat at the counter.

"Weren't you just in here getting coffee?" Luke asked her.

"But, that was for Lorelai. Now I want some" Rory quibbled.

"Fine" Luke huffed and filled a mug with coffee.

"And I'd like some fries, please" Lane requested.

Luke just shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

"So, Luke, I asked my mom about working here and she said it's fine" Rory called to Luke.

Luke stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Okay, you start Saturday morning."

"Okay" Rory agreed.

After Rory had finished her coffee and Lane had finished their fries, the two parted ways.

Rory headed for her original destination, home to get her homework done.

Lane just headed home.

Rory was just finishing her last bit of homework when she heard the front door open and Lorelai sing out, "I'm home and I brought pizza."

Rory jumped up and walked out into the kitchen. "Great! I'm hungry."

Lorelai grinned. "I knew you would be. You're always ravenous after finishing your piles of homework."

"So, let's go watch a movie and eat" Lorelai said as she grabbed some plates and drinks and headed for the living room.

"Okay, I want to watch,"—Rory started, but Lorelai interrupted.

"Nope, you don't get to pick."

"But you said if I gave you coffee I could pick the movie" Rory whined.

"No, no, no. Correction, I said you could pick the movie for movie night and this is not movie night. This is regular weekday night, that we are eating pizza and watching a movie. I repeat, this is not movie night," Lorelai said with a triumphant grin.

Rory sighed. "Fine. What are we watching then?"

"We are watching, Lorelai paused for dramatic effect, Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory.

"Okay" Rory said and took a seat on the couch just as the opening credits started.

Halfway through the movie, Lorelai suddenly clicked the stop button.

"What did you do that for?" Rory asked, looking up at her.

"I suddenly remembered today at the Inn, something was bothering you and you didn't want to talk about it there, so we were supposed to talk about it at home. So, what is it, sweets?" Lorelai asked with a concerned look.

"Well, it's just that I've decided to break up with Dean" Rory said.

Lorelai gasped. "You are? Why?" 

"Because I saw someone else that I might like to date. I was thinking about it before, but it clinched it when I saw Jess. I might want to date Jess. Luke told me that Jess like's to read a whole lot," Rory said.

"Have you broken up with Dean yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet" Rory replied.

Lorelai just shrugged and started the movie again.

A/N: Please leave a review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Studying

Disclaimers: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters or anything pertaining to the show, or it's merchandise.

A/N: Okay, guys, here's an update! Now please click the little review button and let me know what you thought, or just to let me know you read it! Thanks! If you want to check out some of the stories I co-write, then you can read them under the pen name How-bout-that-schnitzel. Plus you should check out Oy-with-the-poodles stories they're great!

After the movie, Rory stood up and stretched. 

Lorelai grinned. "You tired, hon?"

"Yep. School is exhausting me lately. We have midterms coming up and I'm frazzled. Plus, Paris is totally wigging out about them. It's a good thing tomorrow's Friday, cause I'm ready for the weekend." Rory said as she reached down and picked up their popcorn bowl.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked squinting at her.

"Practicing cleaning, since I'm going to be working at Luke's." Rory answered with a snicker.

"No, no, no! I'll clean it up. You have midterms to study for and I'm free to, oh I don't know, not study!" Lorelai gloated.

Ever since she had graduated her business class she had been relentlessly teasing Rory about her lack of studying to do and Rory's own mountain of it.

Rory rolled her, blue, eyes dramatically. "No! If I leave it here, it will sit here until I pick it up."

"That made no sense." Lorelai said with an exaggerated expression on her face.

"I know. That's the point. Just let me pick it up now and it'll save us the confusion. And don't scrunch your face up like that, it's liable to give you pre-mature wrinkles." Rory answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Bite your tongue, girlie girl!" Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Rory just grinned and headed for the kitchen, popcorn bowl in hand.

"Fine you win this time, missy." Lorelai pouted.

Rory poked her head around the doorframe and smiled sympathetically. "I know, I know, it gets tiring winning so much. But if you'll be a big girl and stop pouting, momma will make you some ice-cream, before she has to go study."

Lorelai pursed her lips and squinted. "Really?"

"Really." Rory confirmed.

"Yay! I win this time!" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands and scrunched her face up in happiness.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't scrunch your face! Remember what I said about pre-mature wrinkles!"

Lorelai pouted again. "Now you won again and we're not tied anymore."

"Well, what can I say? It's a vicious circle! Now come get your ice-cream, I put a cherry on top." Rory called from the kitchen table where she sat studying.

Lorelai stood up and grinning skipped into the kitchen.

"You're two." Rory said with a laugh.

Lorelai just smiled and dug into her ice cream.

A/N: Did you like?  Please leave a review and let me know. And I know it's short, but I decided that I like the chapter the way it is.  Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	6. Hurry

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to it or its products or merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to REVIEW!

Rory awoke on Friday morning to birds chirping and the sun shining brightly.

She stumbled to her door, and upon opening it, found Lorelai already sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy baby." Lorelai chirped.

"Coffee?" Rory mumbled.

"Yep. Here you go. I've already been to Luke's and got us coffee." 

"Thanks." Rory said with a yawn as she sat down at the kitchen table beside Lorelai.

Lorelai reached over and pushed Rory's hair out of her face. "Honey, why are you so tired this morning?"

"I was up practically all night finishing one of my midterm papers. Plus Paris called in a panic because she couldn't find some of her notes from class, so I had to read her mine over the phone." 

"Did you finish your paper?" Lorelai asked.

"Umhm." Rory murmured as she yawned again and leaned her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

Lorelai smiled down at her only child and hugged her gently. "Okay, baby, you need to hit the shower. Your bus is coming in an hour."

Rory nodded and slowly stood up. "If you hurry, we'll have time to go to Luke's and get you some breakfast before your bus comes." Lorelai said with a smile.

"What about you?"  Rory asked.

"I already ate, when I went and got the coffee." Lorelai replied.

"Why were you up so early?" Rory said as she stopped in the kitchen doorway and looked back at Lorelai, who was still sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Some bird chose today to sit outside my window and sing. It was actually a better way to wake up, than the alarm clock." Lorelai said with a small smile.

Rory gave a soft laugh and continued from the room.

Lorelai decided that to help hurry Rory along this morning, she would make up her bed for her.

Rory didn't like to leave her a room a mess when she left in the morning, because it would still be a mess when she came home and it would take time away from her studying to clean it up.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as she came into her room, toweling her hair dry.

"I am making up your bed so that we can get an earlier start to Luke's." Lorelai replied.

"Oh. What are you doing now?" Rory asked as Lorelai plopped down on the newly made bed.

"Giving it that slept in look." Lorelai replied.

"Why bother making it up then?" Rory asked.

"Because if I hadn't at least made a pretense of making it up, then you would have and it would have delayed the trip to Luke's."

"Why are you so eager to go to Luke's again?" 

Lorelai looked sheepish. "I'm hungry again. Luke only gave me two pancakes, and one muffin, today."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'll be finished in a few minutes." 

"Good. Hurry, I'm starving." Lorelai hollered back.

"Fine. I'll hurry."

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	7. Tips

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to them or their products or merchandise.

A/N: Here I am again and hopefully this chapter will be really good. I have one of those 'I must write right this second' feelings. So here I go. Remember to review!

"Hey, Luke." Rory said as she and Lorelai fought their way inside the diner.

Lorelai didn't bother with a greeting. "Feed me right now. And what are all of these people doing in here. It's never this backed up."

Luke rolled his eyes and jerked his head toward Jess who was standing at the counter reading instead of waiting tables.

"I'll help, Luke." Rory offered.

"Okay. I guess now is a good a time as any for you to try it." Luke answered handing Rory a white apron.

Lorelai helped Rory tie her apron on and then Rory set to work.

"Remember, she has to leave for school in half and hour. The bus waits for no man." Lorelai reminded Luke.

Luke just nodded and poured her some coffee.

"Rory, baby, come take mommy's order." Lorelai called over the chattering.

Rory finished taking a young couples order and walked back over to the counter. "Here you go, Caesar."

"Okay, mom, what would you like to eat?" 

Lorelai thought for a minute. "Umm…two pancakes, one muffin, lots of coffee, and eggs."

Rory laughed and wrote it down. "Here's another order, Caesar."

Caesar just shrugged and grabbed the paper. "The diner is like a zoo today."

Rory nodded and walked over to Jess. "Hey."

Jess looked up from his book. "What?"

"Look around." Rory answered.

Jess did. The diner was packed.

"I need help." Rory said.

"Mentally?" Jess smarted off.

"Just move. I can't wait all of these tables by myself."

"You sure? You'd get more tips that way."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to forgo that and have you help out. I have to leave in a few minutes anyway."

"Oh, yeah, I heard your mom, the bus waits for no man. Why don't you have a car?" Jess questioned.

"I don't know. I just don't. Maybe I'll by one with all those tips." Rory said sarcastically.

Jess grinned and rolled his eyes. "All right, I'm coming." He said as he stuck his book in one of his back pockets.

Rory saw her bus pull up and quickly removed her apron and grabbed a cup of coffee to go. "I'm outta here."

"She sounds like Jess." Luke grumbled. "Thanks for the help, Rory."

Rory turned around and waved at Luke. "You're welcome. See you tomorrow or after school, whichever comes first."

Luke just grunted and proceeded to kick Lorelai out of the diner. "You have gotten enough coffee in your system for now. Go on. It's time for you to go to work."

"What would I do without you, Luke? My human clock. I'll never have to wear a watch again. All I have to do is set foot in the diner and you tell me it's time to go." Lorelai said with obvious sarcasm.

Luke gave her a look and picked up her coffee cup. "Now will you go?"

Lorelai pouted at him. "Fine. But I'll be back later."

"Yay." Luke answered.

Lorelai glared and left the diner. 

Jess smirked at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You so like her."

"OUT! You have school." Luke ordered.

"Fine. I'm going." Jess answered as he too left the diner.

Luke looked around and noticed that everyone else had practically left as well. Sighing, he sat down and watched Lorelai get in her car and drive away.

A/N: What did you guys think? It might seem kind of short but I've got work. REVIEW and let me know whatcha thought. And about the whole G rated thing, it's because I've had people be less than polite with their language in reviews and I don't like that. So as a courtesy to me, keep it G rated. Thanks!


End file.
